Sleep in Heavenly Peace
by Gwydion
Summary: A small, three room lair is no place to raise four quickly growing turtles. But even the best of changes take some getting used to, and not everyone is suitably prepared to face them. It's a good thing family watches out for one another.
1. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Home for Christmas**

"'Oh, you better watch out. You better not cry! You better not pout I'm tellin' you why. Santa Claus is comin' to town!'"

6 year old Raphael squeezed his eyes shut as he tightly held a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out what he could only deem as noise. Ever since the radio stations had begun playing their annual repetitive list of Christmas songs, his baby brother would not let any of his family members turn it off. Their small, three room sewer home was constantly filled with the overly cheery tunes, and, much to young Raph's dismay, Michelangelo's enthusiastic singing.

"'He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness' sake!'"

"Alright, enough, Mikey!" he shouted at last as he stood up and threw his pillow on the family bed. "I'm sick of your stupid Christmas music! You've been playing it for a month! Turn it off, or I'll smash that radio!"

The angry turtle's younger brother immediately stopped singing and whirled to face him, eyes wide. He quickly picked up the handheld radio from their shared nightstand and hugged it to his chest, the happy music still playing.

"Raph!" he whined, "It's almost Christmas! Soon there won't be any more Christmas music until _next year_!" Raph wasn't sure it was possible for his sibling to sound any more devastated. "We can't just shut it off!"

Raph rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "You won't die without Christmas music," he said pointedly. "Now turn it off, or I'll do it for you." His green eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists as he stared down his brother.

Mikey's lip began to tremble as he took a step back, but his blue eyes remained defiant. "No!"

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish..."

"That's it!" With a growl, Raphael launched himself at Michelangelo. The younger turtle let out a squeak as he ducked out of the way, protecting the small radio from his brother's grasp. He nimbly made his way around the family bedroom, jumping over the queen sized mattress and hurling pillows at his attacker in an attempt to slow the rampaging turtle down.

"Come back here!"

"No! Stop it, Raph!"

"What are you guys doing in here!?"

Mikey froze in his tracks as he looked to the doorway. There stood their oldest brother, Leonardo, hands on his hips.

"...good tidings we bring, to you and your kin..."

As if he hadn't even heard his older sibling, Raph tackled Mikey onto the large mattress. He instantly made a grab for the radio.

"Wait! Stop it!" cried Mikey, trying everything to keep his brother from breaking the device. "I'll turn it off! See? I'll -"

His cries were cut short, however, when he felt the weight of his brother being lifted off of him. He looked up, curiously. Leo now stood between them, Raph fuming just a few feet away.

"Out of my way, Leo!" he yelled, "I'm not listening to another minute of that... _music_!" He spat the word as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Leonardo looked at his brother sternly. "We're supposed to be good while Sensei's out gathering supplies, not nearly beating each other to death."

"Yeah, Raph," said Mikey as he popped his head out from behind Leo. Gaining courage from his big brother's presence, he stuck his tongue out.

"...we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year."

"Why you -!" The angry turtle reached out as if to strangle his youngest brother but was stopped short by Leo who shoved Raph backwards, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Silent night, holy night..."

Within seconds, the two oldest siblings were throwing punches and kicks at each other as Mikey scrambled out of their way, holding the radio as far out of Raph's reach as possible.

"What is going on in here?" came a commanding voice followed by a sharp clacking sound.

This time, all three turtles stopped moving instantly, eyes wide. Leo and Raph immediately untangled themselves from each other as they turned to face Master Splinter who stood in the bedroom doorway firmly gripping his walking stick.

"Sensei!" squeaked Leonardo.

"...sleep in heavenly peace..."

The ninja master turned to Michelangelo and cocked an eyebrow curiously. The young turtle quickly straightened under the gaze, turning the volume down on the small radio. He smiled nervously as he tucked it behind his back.

Before Splinter could repeat his question, Raphael spoke up.

"Sensei, Mikey won't turn that radio off!" he whined, shooting a glare at his youngest sibling. "I'm sick of hearing his lousy singing all the time!"

"Hey!" said Mikey indignantly.

The large rat sighed as he shook his head. "Raphael, you should not insult your brother, nor should you be fighting with him unless we are in training," he said. "I am aware that it is hard to find peace and quiet in our small home, but that is no excuse for your behavior. Now, apologize to your brothers, then all of you come meet me and Donatello in the common room." With a flick of his tail, Splinter turned and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Mikey began to giggle. "Somebody got in trouble!" he said, grinning.

Before Raph had a chance to retaliate, Leo grabbed his shoulders. "Just let it go, Raph," he said, "You heard Sensei. Now hurry up and apologize so we can go see what he wants." A smug smile crept across his face.

Raphael wanted nothing more than to slap the smiles off of both of their faces, but somehow he knew he'd gotten off easy. Testing Sensei's limits right now would be a bad idea, one that would likely earn him his brother's chores for a week. With a huff, he crossed his arms and made a point to look anywhere but his brother's faces.

"...sorry..." he muttered, barely above a whisper. Before Leo could protest the sub par quality of his apology, Raph stomped out the door and into the common area.

While larger than their bedroom, this room was usually cluttered with miscellaneous pieces of furniture and small appliances. Today, however, it looked practically bare. There were no dishes on the wooden shelves, no food in the nearby crates, and - most importantly - no VCR or VHS tapes on top of their small TV. He had noticed Master Splinter and Donatello packing up a few things before heading out earlier that day, but he hadn't realized how much they'd taken.

The two family members in question were seated on the floor around the short table in the middle of the room. Donnie looked more excited than the time he'd figured out how to tap into the city's power supply, while Splinter simply sat quietly. Eyeing the four large boxes next to them curiously, Raphael sat down on his own cushion, soon followed by Leonardo and Michelangelo.

"What's going on, Sensei?" asked Leo, his eyes also drawn to the boxes.

"My sons, the four of you have grown into fine young turtles, even if you have a tendency to try my patience." Splinter glanced at Raphael who looked away, pouting. "With each of you growing up so fast, however, our home has become quite..." he paused, recalling all of the days he'd longed for a space to meditate quietly, "...cramped."

Raph snorted at the understatement, earning himself an elbow in the side from Leo.

Ignoring the interruption, the ninja master continued. "I knew that the day we would outgrow our home would come eventually, so I have been scouring the sewers for a more suitable lair."

That instantly grabbed everyone's attention. Donatello started to fidget anxiously at his father's side.

"A few weeks ago, I finally found a space worthy of serving as our new home. I had wanted to surprise you all together, but I required Donatello's help with the modifications necessary for us to live there comfortably," Splinter said.

"It's our Christmas present for you guys!" blurted out Donnie excitedly, unable to hold his tongue any longer. The past few weeks had been practically unbearable for the young turtle.

"So, we're moving?" said a wide eyed Leo.

"Wow!" cried Mikey, "This is so awesome! What's it like? Is it big? Does it have a TV?" He gasped as his eyes grew to the size of small saucers. "...does it have a refrigerator?"

"It has a huge refrigerator!" began Donnie, "And a TV and video games and a dojo and proper plumbing -"

"A dojo!?"

"Video games!?"

Leo and Raph shouted at the same time, their mouths hanging open. Their father smiled at his sons' enthusiasm, but he calmly placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder, cutting the young turtle off. He looked up at his father curiously.

"Perhaps we should let them discover it for themselves," Splinter said.

Mikey had instantly jumped to his feet. "Yes! Oh can we, can we!? Can we leave right now? Oh no, I gotta get my toys and my -"

"Do not fret, Michelangelo," said Master Splinter. He handed each of his sons one of the boxes that had been sitting next to him. "Now, each of you should go and put your belongings into your boxes. Once you are all packed, we will leave for our new home."

The four turtles scrambled to their feet, each grabbing a box and sprinting for the bedroom, knocking one another out of the way in an attempt to fit through the doorway. Splinter smiled and shook his head as he watched his sons eagerly grabbing their few possessions. Mikey continued to chatter excitedly.

"What kind of video games, Donnie? Do they have aliens and spaceships and stuff? Oh, can't forget my two headed robot! Bzzzzz! In the box you go! You know what would be awesome? A tire swing! I saw one in a movie the other day, and it looked like so much fun!"

The youngest turtle rambled on as his box began to fill. Being of the sort who found something interesting in just about everything, Michelangelo by far had the most stuff, though the majority of it was small knickknacks and toys. Donatello, on the other hand, was filling his box with books he'd either found or received from Master Splinter, most of which were far beyond the reading levels of an average 6 year old. He had already moved most of his tools and projects to their new home, which was ultimately for the best as his box of books was not only full but heavy. Leonardo also had a few books, though they were much more age appropriate. Additionally he had his own small collection of trinkets, most of which was memorabilia from a show called Space Heroes. They had a mere two episodes on VHS, but the young turtle was enamored with it all the same.

Raphael, on the other hand, only had a few possessions of his own. He had a couple of toy cars and a small well used drum with sticks, as well as a few other odds and ends, but his box still had some room at the top by the time he was finished. He glanced over at Mikey's which was practically spilling over. He smirked as his youngest brother stuck his tongue out in concentration, trying to force his box to close.

"Don't forget your pillows," said Donnie. Grabbing his own and throwing it on top of his box, he groaned as he picked up his things and slowly walked back to the common area.

"Oh no!" cried Mikey suddenly. "Leo, do you have any extra room!?"

"Sorry, Mikey," he said with a shrug, "What'd you miss?"

The forlorn turtle held up the small radio. Though the volume had been turned down, it was still quietly playing Christmas songs.

"...all I want for Christmas is you..."

With the volume low and the excitement of their move, the fight that had broken out earlier over the little device had been almost completely forgotten. But Raph's eyes narrowed as the cheery tune could once again be heard now that Mikey had stopped babbling. Noticing his brother's change in mood, the youngest turtle gulped and quickly turned it off.

Putting his pillow on top of his stuff, Leo picked up his box. "Why don't you just put it on top of your pillow? I'm sure it'll be fine." With that, he went to join his brother and sensei in the common room.

Mikey looked dejectedly at his overflowing box. There was no way it would fit inside, and he couldn't help but think that it would fall off his mountainous heap and land in some sewer water on their way to the new lair. He had at last decided to see if Master Splinter could carry it for him when a large green hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Hey!" cried Mikey fearfully.

"Relax, you dork," grumbled Raph as he reopened his box and added it to the top, "I'm not gonna break it. You already shut it off anyway." As he once again closed the cardboard flaps and went to grab his pillow, he suddenly found himself in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Raph!" said Mikey, the bright smile back on the young turtle's face.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, suddenly self-conscious, "just get offa me."

Michelangelo let go and scurried to pick up his belongings. He cheerfully trotted out the door, humming to himself. Raphael followed close behind.

Turning to his approaching brothers, Leo noticed the missing device. "Where's the radio? Don't tell me you managed to squeeze it in with your stuff."

Mikey grinned happily. "Raph got it for me - ow!" The young turtle nearly tripped as he felt a swift kick to his calf. He turned to glare at Raph who was calmly looking in the opposite direction.

"Are the four of you all ready to leave?" asked Splinter. He had in his own arms the small table they had been sitting at not long ago.

"Hai, Sensei!" they responded as one, eager to see their new home.

"Good. Now, on this journey we must be quiet. Stay close to me, and keep an eye on each other. Be on alert for humans, and, most importantly," the large rat looked directly at Mikey who smiled sheepishly, "don't wander off."

With one last gaze upon their old lair, Master Splinter turned, leading his sons out into the nearest sewer tunnel and toward their new home.

* * *

A/N: Critics and grammar nazis appreciated! Also, apologies for the Christmas fic in spring - thought of it in December, but didn't have time to write it.


	2. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmas is You**

While the journey to their new lair was not a difficult one, it was quite long. After Donnie had to stop for the third time, his box filled to the brim with books simply too heavy for him, Raph gruffly switched with him, much to his brother's relief.

The rest of their trip went uninterrupted. As they rounded the last turn, Splinter came to a halt and instructed them to put down their cargo. Doing as they were told, they rested and waited for their father's next orders. Mikey bounced in anticipation, trying his best to stay put and remain silent.

"Donatello," the rat spoke at last, the son in question perking up, "Why don't you give your brothers a tour?"

The young turtle beamed. "Hai, Sensei!" Turning to his brothers, he could barely control his excitement. "Come on, guys! This way!"

The four turtles took off, a shout of joy escaping from Michelangelo before they'd even reached the entrance. As they came upon some turnstiles, Donnie slowed and turned to face his brothers. When he knew he had their attention, he stood up as tall as he could, his chest full of pride.

"I present to you our new home!" he said as he pushed his way through the nearest turnstile. Following suit, the others entered the large room and gaped.

Mikey let out a gasp. "Wow..."

The room they were standing in was huge, larger than all three rooms of their previous home combined. There were tunnels leading off in front of them and to both sides, one of which was elevated above a shallow pool of water. In the center was a recessed area with a continuous bench all around it, a TV - along with their VCR - and rug in the center. Next to them stood a lone arcade machine, bright colors flashing across the screen. And in one corner stood a somewhat sparse but thoroughly decorated Christmas tree.

"Woah," said Raph at a loss for words. He turned to inspect the nearby arcade cabinet, instantly wanting to play the first round of Atomic Robo-X. He jumped on the step stool placed in front of it, mesmerized by the aliens floating across the screen.

As Splinter quietly entered with the table, Mikey was darting around the room. He ran up to the brightly decorated tree, skipping around it while giggling, before taking off for the sitting area in the middle. After briefly trying out the bench, he bolted for the water.

"Master Splinter!" he said as his sensei calmly began walking up the stairs leading above the pool. "Can we put a tire swing here? Please? This would be an awesome place for a tire swing!" He pointed directly above the water.

The young turtle's father cocked an eyebrow, but smiled gently. "We shall see," he said simply. Mikey of course took this as a yes, practically dancing on the spot.

"This place is amazing!" said Leo as he slowly took everything in. Noticing Splinter disappearing up the short flight of stairs, he turned to Donatello. "How many other rooms are there?"

"Well, four that I know of for sure," admitted Donnie, "Sensei wouldn't let me go down that tunnel just yet." He pointed to the wall across from the entrance before turning to his left. "Over there is being used for storage right now, but Sensei said I could use it as a work area. And then there's the kitchen and of course the bathroom. Last is the dojo; would you like to see it?"

"Yes!" cried Mikey who had finally settled next to Raph at the arcade machine.

Leonardo grinned and nodded enthusiastically, echoing his brother's sentiment.

Following the path their father had just taken, Donnie led Leo up the stairs. Raph left his game somewhat reluctantly, Mikey dragging him away, practically pulling his arm out of it's socket. Soon all four entered the dojo.

As all of their training up to now had been in a sewer tunnel, the turtles were in awe of the large, well lit space. Rugs lined the floor, and directly in front of them was a tree - a real, live tree growing under ground. The opposite wall had a small shrine for their father's dead wife and daughter as well as an array of weapons. To the far right, Splinter emerged from a closed off area, having deposited the small table.

"I see you are all impressed with our new dojo," he said.

Leo was clearly the most taken with the space. He nodded dumbly as his blue eyes soaked in every detail.

"What's in there, Sensei?" asked Mikey, instantly wanting to explore the hidden portion his father had just come from.

"That, my son, is my room," he said.

Mikey blinked. "Your room?" he repeated, confused. The five of them had always slept together in one bedroom. The idea of having a private space was foreign to the young turtle whose only experience with being alone involved being lost in the dark sewers. Needless to say, he couldn't see why anyone would have any desire to hide away in a room by themselves.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, but do not worry. I will show you where you four will be sleeping after Donatello has shown you everything else."

"Oh. Ok," said the youngest as Splinter made his way back downstairs. He frowned, not sure if he liked the idea of their father sleeping in another room. Knowing he was next to them made him feel safe.

Noticing his brother's distress, Raphael rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up, Mikey. We don't all have to share a room. We're not babies anymore." He paused, smirking. "Well, _most_ of us aren't."

Michelangelo glared at his big brother. "I'm not a baby!" he pouted.

"Only a baby would put out snacks for Santa every year even though he never comes 'cause he's _not real_," retorted Raph smugly.

"Come on, guys," Donnie said before the youngest turtle had a chance to protest, "I'll show you the kitchen!"

This immediately piqued Mikey's interest. "Oh! Yes! I wanna see the kitchen!" He trotted up behind Donnie as the older turtle walked out of the dojo, Raph and Leo close behind.

Upon entering their first ever actual kitchen, Michelangelo began running around excitedly again - "Wow! It has a stove and a fridge and a sink -" - the previous conversation already forgotten. His brothers watched, amused at his antics, though Raph secretly wished to return to the arcade machine while Leo kept glancing across the hall toward the dojo.

After Mikey had begun to calm down, Splinter appeared in the doorway.

"Do you all like your new home?" he asked simply.

"Hai, Sensei!" the four turtles yelled in almost perfect unison.

"I can't believe we have a real dojo!"

"Can I see what's down the other hall now?"

"Ooh! Is that where we're gonna sleep?"

"Do we get our own rooms too?"

Master Splinter smiled. "I am glad you all like it here. As for your sleeping arrangements, that is my own Christmas present to you all."

His sons looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" asked Donnie, "Isn't the lair itself a present?"

"Indeed," he said as he began directing them out of the kitchen and back down into the common area, "Our new home is a fine gift. But this is a bit more... personal."

The four turtles followed their father through the large room and toward the back wall, Michelangelo bringing up the rear looking slightly nervous. Raphael, on the other hand, was beaming, almost skipping as he urged Splinter to walk faster. Scaling some stairs, they reached the tunnel they had seen upon first entering their new home. Beyond it were four open doorways, a cardboard box topped with a pillow just outside each one.

Leonardo was the first to speak, "We really do get our own rooms? All to ourselves?"

They all turned to look at Splinter, waiting expectantly for an answer, their expressions ranging from delight to worry. Finally he nodded. "You all deserve to have your own space, your own beds. Merry Christmas, my sons."

Raph was the first to run to the door with his box in front of it, peering in excitedly. Leo and Donnie followed suit, but Mikey stayed behind.

"We're not all together?" he asked, looking up at his father, his blue eyes wide.

Splinter knelt down and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "My son," he began gently, "it may take some getting used to; the four of you have always been together up to now. But your brothers' rooms are right beside yours, and you will come to appreciate a space for you alone in time." He stood again as he led his youngest son to his new room. "Besides, it is your room. You can do with it as you please," the corners of his mouth curled up as he glanced down at Mikey, "including playing your Christmas music without fear of upsetting anyone."

At this, Michelangelo's face brightened. He grabbed his father's hand who in turn gave his a light squeeze of encouragement. They both smiled. Perhaps having his own room wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oh yeah!" The young turtle stopped before turning suddenly, "Raph's got my radio!"

Letting go of Splinter's hand, Mikey ran over to his brother's room and peered in. It was fully furnished with lockers for storage as well as a full sized bed. Raphael was grinning to himself as he placed his drum on top of a nightstand made from some cement blocks and a wooden board.

"Raph? Can I have my radio?" asked Mikey as he walked through the doorway, studying his brother's new room.

The red banded turtle stopped what he was doing to focus on his sibling, hands on his hips. "Hey, who said you could come in here? This is _my_ room, remember?" he said. With a smirk he added, "No babies allowed!"

He immediately regretted it, however, when Mikey's face fell, his lower lip beginning to tremble. His small shoulders slumped as he shuffled back into the hallway.

Raph sighed loudly. "Oh, come on, I was just messin' around," he said as he went to pick up the radio from his bed. Snapping it up, he walked over to his brother who was staring at the floor and held it out to him. "Here."

The older turtle thought he heard a mumbled thanks as his brother slowly took the device and turned to leave. Quickly glancing at the other bedrooms, Raph grabbed Mikey's shoulder. The orange banded turtle looked up at him with a face that rivaled that of a sad puppy.

"I didn't mean it, ok?" said Raphael, lowering his voice as he again scanned the surrounding area. Finally convinced no one would hear him, he continued, "Look, just because we're not in the same room anymore doesn't mean you can't come get us if you need us. Leo and Donnie and me are all gonna be right here if you get scared or somethin'."

Michelangelo searched his brother's eyes for any sign of insincerity. "Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." Raph's face softened as he saw hope return to Mikey's face, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. Letting go of his shoulder, he gave the younger turtle a light shove in the direction of his own room. "Now go on and start unpacking. And stop frowning - it's Christmas, remember?"

Shooting his brother a tiny smile, the young turtle did as he was told and returned to his room where Master Splinter was waiting for him. He switched the radio back on, readjusting the volume as he passed through the doorway.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year..."

* * *

A/N: As always, critics and grammar nazis appreciated!


	3. I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

**Chapter 3: I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You**

Their first evening in the new lair went by quickly. Donnie had finished redecorating his bedroom first. At Splinter's request, he then helped Mikey sort through the rest of his belongings while their father left to prepare dinner. Once all the turtles were satisfied with their new rooms, they raced to the kitchen, their stomachs growling.

They were amazed to find their sensei hard at work at what they instantly pronounced to be a feast. While the family was not in the habit of going hungry for lack of food, it was rare that they had things as extravagant as fish or fresh fruit. The rat had had to search extra long and hard for their provisions, but he had wanted their first night in the new lair to be special.

After devouring every last bite, they spent the remainder of the night settling in. Leonardo made a beeline for the dojo, Master Splinter following along behind him. Meanwhile Donatello decided to inspect the storage area closer, excited about the prospect of fixing it up into a viable laboratory. Raphael and Michelangelo ran back to the Atomic Robo-X arcade cabinet with some slight pushing and shoving as they argued about who would get to play first.

When their typical bedtime had come and gone several hours prior with no signs of fatigue to be found, their father at last herded the reluctant turtles off to bed. As they reached the stairway leading to their rooms, Mikey glanced at Raph who in return poked his brother's cheek before entering his own room and climbing into bed. Once all of the turtles were in their beds, Splinter went around to wish them good night, turn off their lights, and close their doors.

Reaching his youngest son's room last, he noticed the worried expression on his maskless face. He leaned down and placed a calming hand on Mikey's forehead.

"Do not fear, Michelangelo," he said softly. Reaching his other hand inside his robe, he pulled out a small flashlight and placed it on the crate next to his bed. "I will leave this here in case you need to come and find me." He patted Mikey's head before standing and heading back toward the doorway. As he reached it, he placed his hand on the light switch and looked at the turtle.

"Good night, my son," he said as he plunged the room into darkness and entered the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.

Silence fell over the lair as the family of mutants all lay in their beds. As the minutes ticked by, Raphael was surprised to find himself tossing and turning. While he knew he wasn't afraid - of course he wasn't afraid! - sleeping alone was turning out to be more unsettling than he'd thought. He would flip to one side expecting to find the comforting presence of one of his brothers only to be disappointed when it wasn't there. At last he pulled his pillow out from under his head and hugged it tight. It wasn't a warm body, but it was enough to calm his nerves.

However, no sooner had he fallen asleep than he was awoken again by a loud cry. Bolting up in his bed he listened more closely. The tears of his baby brother were unmistakable. Throwing off his blanket, the turtle jumped out of bed and opened his door. Master Splinter was already swiftly making his way toward his distressed son's room, his rodent ears having instantly picked up the sound from across the otherwise quiet lair.

Raph looked over and noticed Leo had woken up as well. The two glanced at each other before following their sensei into Mikey's room. In his bed, the youngest turtle was sitting up flashlight in hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Michelangelo, what is the matter?" asked Splinter as he turned on the overhead light and approached his son whose wails had turned to quiet sniffles upon seeing his family.

"I-I had a b-bad dream, Sensei," he whimpered, "W-we were on our way to the new lair, b-but I got left behind. I tried to tell you guys to - to stop, but you d-didn't hear me. I was all alone, and it was dark a-and scary, and there were all these strange n-n-noises..."

"It is alright, my son," said his father as he sat down on the bed and pulled Mikey to his chest in a comforting hug. "It was a nightmare. We are here, and you are safe."

Shuffling further into the room, Leonardo also sat on the bed and reached out to pat Mikey's shell. Raphael lingered in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. He scowled but remained silent.

When the young turtle had calmed down, he sniffed loudly and glanced around to his gathered family members. As his eyes met Raph's, however, he immediately looked away. He could only interpret his brother's frown and distance as shame for having such a crybaby for a brother. He rubbed at his eyes furiously and lifted his head.

"I'm ok now," he said, putting on a mask of strength. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I won't do it again, I promise."

Leaning away from his son, Splinter put his hands on Mikey's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "I admire your bravery, Michelangelo. Fear can cloud the mind and be a difficult thing to face, but never be ashamed of it. There is no reason for you to apologize."

Mikey nodded as he carefully laid back down. Splinter stood from the bed, and after Leo had followed his lead, he gently pulled the blanket up to his son's chin. Placing a calming hand on the turtle's forehead, he said, "Remember, I am here if you have need of me." With that, the ninja master made his way to the door.

"Leonardo, Raphael," he said, gaining the attentions of his older sons, "The two of you should go back to sleep as well. We will have a proper training session tomorrow, so you will need your rest." As he passed through the doorway, he turned back and added, "Good night, my sons."

The three turtles each bade their master good night as he calmly strode out of sight. Leo turned back to Mikey with a look of concern.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

The youngest turtle peered up at his sibling gratefully but then he glanced at Raph. "No, I'm ok, Leo," he lied. In an attempt to sound braver than he felt, he added, "You should go back to sleep or else you won't stand a chance against me tomorrow in practice."

Leo laughed and playfully punched his brother in the side. With a smirk he said, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because of this." He yawned again, this time not even trying to hide it, and waved as he ambled out the door, glancing at Raph out of the corner of his eye. "G'night, Mikey."

Peeking up at his remaining brother, Michelangelo waited for him to finally say something. He expected him to berate him for being a wimp, telling him he really had been barred from ever entering his room again. But even though it seemed as if Raphael wanted to say something, in the end he simply looked about the room awkwardly for a moment before whirling around and shutting off the lights.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Mikey curled up in his bed. Trying to ignore his dream as well as his unfamiliar surroundings, he squeezed his eyes shut. But the darkness was simply too stifling. He quickly switched on the flashlight and reached over to grab his radio. He turned it on, volume low, and would leave both it and the flashlight on the rest of the night as he drifted in and out of restless slumber.

"I'll have a blue Christmas without you..."

The next morning at breakfast was quieter than usual as only one of the four turtles had managed to get a good night's sleep. Leo and Raph sat at the table alternating from yawning to rubbing their eyes in between their bites of food, while Mikey rested his head on the hard surface. He was snoring softly, his meal having already been inhaled. Donnie, however, was wide awake, studying his brothers curiously.

"How could not hear it?" said Raph in disbelief, "I mean, his room is right next to yours. Heck, Splinter heard it and he sleeps all the way on the other side of the lair!"

Donatello swallowed his food as he shrugged. "We were up late, and I was tired. If it was really that loud, though, maybe there's something wrong with my hearing. I could do some tests..."

"I'm sure your hearing is fine, Donnie," said Leo, "Besides, you've always slept like a log."

"But it was so loud!" insisted Raphael, "It was like a siren going off or something! I was just sleeping soundly when - hey! What was that for?"

The loud turtle rubbed his arm where Leonardo had hit him. The oldest of the boys shot him a dark glare before nodding his head in Mikey's direction. The young turtle's snoring had ceased, though he remained still.

Bristling at Leo's bossy attitude, Raph snorted. "What? He _was_ loud," he huffed as he shoved another bite of food in his mouth, purposefully looking anywhere but at his baby brother.

The blue banded turtle frowned. Scooting his stool away from the table, he hopped down and brought his dirty dishes to the sink.

"Don't forget we have practice today," he said sternly as he washed his plate and utensils, "Sensei doesn't want us to be late."

Raph rolled his eyes as he too jumped down from his spot at the table. Elbowing Leo roughly once he reached the sink, he grabbed the rag his brother had discarded. Donnie sighed as Leo retaliated by hip checking Raph, and the two started shoving each other back and forth.

"Come on, guys, stop fighting," he said as he reached for both his and Mikey's plates, "At least wait until we're in the dojo." Balancing the dishes in one hand, he carefully shook his drowsing brother's shoulder with the other.

Using a step stool, Raphael roughly threw his now clean dishes in a nearby overhead cupboard. Slamming it shut, he gruffly got down, kicked the step stool away, and stalked out of the room. He made his way across the hall to the dojo. Sensei was already seated on the floor, meditating, as he waited for his students. Raph barely glanced at his siblings when they finally emerged, but it was hard to miss Michelangelo's loud yawn.

As their training session began, Mikey finally seemed to perk up. As if he'd been hit with a sudden burst of energy, he gleefully practiced the kata the ninja master was helping them perfect, adding in a few enthusiastic sound effects on occasion. But as their practice wore on, his form became more and more sloppy. The young turtle often had trouble concentrating, but Master Splinter found himself repeating his words even more than usual.

However when Raph and Leo started to fade as well, their sensei reluctantly agreed that they had all had enough training for one day. They would resume their regular regimen tomorrow. Grateful for the rare reprieve, the three tired turtles exited the dojo behind a lively Donatello who was practically racing back to his future laboratory.

"Hey!" Mikey spoke up suddenly, glancing at Donnie as he disappeared into the storage area, "We should all watch a movie! What do you guys wanna watch? It's Christmas Eve so it should be a Christmas movie. Ooh! How about the one where that guy becomes Santa and gets really fat and old overnight?"

Leonardo looked at his brother dubiously. "You could barely keep your eyes open just a few minutes ago. Maybe you should take a nap."

Michelangelo jumped in front of his brothers looking slightly panicked. "No!" he shouted before straightening up and clearing his throat. "I mean, we haven't watched anything on our new TV yet. We should test it out. You know, make sure it works. All three of us." He put on his best puppy dog face, a move he knew his brothers would have trouble resisting.

The two older turtles exchanged a look before Raphael finally spoke up. "I could watch a movie," he mumbled with a shrug.

The youngest turtle's face lit up. "Alright! I'll go find the right tape!"

As he excitedly jumped down into the recessed area and ran over to their small box of VHS tapes, his brothers collapsed onto the bench opposite the TV, leaving quite the gap between them. Despite their avoidance of each other during training, Raph's mood hadn't much improved toward Leo since breakfast. He eyed his older brother wearily as Mikey popped in the movie and raced over to plop himself down between them, a sleepy grin on his face.

Not ten minutes into the movie, Michelangelo was already fast asleep, leaning his head on Leonardo's shoulder. Pulling his brother closer, the eldest turtle yawned and rested his cheek on Mikey's head. Raphael tried to inconspicuously keep an eye on his siblings, noticing Leo's drooping eyes. It didn't take long for the blue banded turtle to join his brother in slumber.

Shooting looks toward both the storage closet and the hall leading to the dojo, Raph cautiously stood from the bench and waved his hand in front of the sleeping turtles' faces. When neither stirred, he swiftly darted toward the entrance of the lair, using everything Splinter had taught him in order to keep his movements silent. As he reached the turnstiles, he quickly glanced back before climbing over them, careful not to hit any of the bars. He knew he was breaking his father's number one rule, to never run off alone, but if he was quick, he just might make it back before anyone even noticed he was gone.

His green eyes full of fierce determination, the young turtle took off at a run, escaping into the dark sewers.

* * *

A/N: As always, critics and grammar nazis appreciated!


	4. He Knows if You've Been Bad or Good

**Chapter 4: He Knows if You've Been Bad or Good**

Splinter's ears twitched as he sat in his enclosed room, meditating. Slowly taking calm breaths in and out, the ninja master found a stillness he had not enjoyed for many years. And yet he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. He tried valiantly to concentrate on only his breathing, but his efforts were continuously thwarted by a strange nagging at the back of his mind.

His sharp eyes opened suddenly. The mutant rat rose to his feet and urgently slid open his door. His senses on full alert, Splinter quickly made his way down to the common area, glancing in the empty kitchen as he passed, determined to find the cause of his uneasiness. He noticed Leonardo and Michelangelo sleeping peacefully on the bench as the credits for the movie they'd been watching scrolled by. Satisfied there was nothing of concern, he moved on to check on Donatello.

His genius of a son had beamed at the prospect of having his own work space. As it had been all the young turtle would talk about as they had been preparing the lair, he knew to check there first for his third child. Quietly peering in, the rat let out a breath he'd been unconsciously holding. There indeed was Donatello, sitting at a small table they'd found, scribbling what was likely design ideas for his new work space on a scrap sheet of paper.

With three of his boys now accounted for, he turned his attention to Raphael. The one area left to check was the bedrooms. Making his way there, he could only hope that his remaining son had decided to nap in his bed rather than with his brothers. As he approached his son's door, he leaned in and listened closely. He heard no noise from within. Carefully opening the door, he instantly turned his gaze toward the bed.

The worried father's heart began to race. The room was empty.

Master Splinter quickly reentered the common room. He approached the two sleeping turtles and gave them both a sharp shake.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo," he said a bit more harshly than he had intended. As the two boys began to pry open their sleep filled eyes, their father continued, "Where is Raphael?"

Leo blinked and rubbed his eyes as he tried to suppress a yawn. "Huh?" he said as he tried to process his sensei's words. Turning to his left, he saw Mikey stretching but realized something was wrong. "...did Raph go to bed?"

Splinter straightened and sighed. "Your brother is not in his room and, I fear, no longer in the lair at all."

At this, Mikey was instantly awake. His eyes wide, he asked, "Do you think something happened to him?"

"I do not know," he answered. Recognizing his youngest son's look of distress, he continued, "As there are no signs indicating otherwise, I believe he left of his own will, but it is not possible for us to know how long he has been gone. Perhaps he is alright and has simply not yet returned."

Mikey nodded, wanting to latch on to his father's reassuring words, but his expression betrayed his worry. He couldn't help but glance toward the lair's entrance and the unfamiliar tunnels beyond it.

"What should we do, father?" asked Leo. He jumped up from the bench, wanting to help in any way he could.

Splinter leaned down and put a calming hand on his sons's shoulder. "I need you to wait here and watch your brothers should Raphael return. I will go search for him. You are not to leave the lair for any reason. Is that understood?"

Leonardo stood as tall as he could and nodded with determination. The ninja master smiled down at his sons as he straightened once again.

"Good," he said, "I will be back soon." At that, the worried father hurriedly headed for the entrance, quickly disappearing as he turned to follow the tunnel.

Mikey's sad baby blue eyes immediately fixed on his brother. "Is Raph gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry," Leo replied, affectionately rubbing the top of his brother's head, "Sensei will find him. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas - even Raph wouldn't miss that. Right?"

"But we already got our present. And Raph's always getting mad at me for playing Christmas music, and he doesn't even believe in Santa. Maybe he hates Christmas now." Mikey gasped suddenly. "I even put a Christmas movie on! Maybe he left because of me!"

As his youngest brother's eyes began to water, Leonardo did his best to reassure him. "It's not your fault, Mikey," he said gently, "And Raph doesn't hate Christmas. He was the one that agreed to watch the movie with you, remember?"

Mikey blinked. "Oh," he said, realizing his sibling had a point. Still not satisfied, however, he lowered his head and began studying his toes. "...do you think he's mad because I woke him up last night?"

Leo shook his head. "No way. Raph's just being stupid and getting into trouble again. He didn't leave because he was mad at you. Ok?"

This did nothing to calm the poor turtle's fears, though. "How do you know?" Mikey said as his head shot back up, "He - he thinks I'm a wimp and a crybaby. All I do is make him mad." Again he dropped his gaze to the floor. "He probably hates me."

Leonardo had heard enough. He took hold of his brother's shoulders firmly. "Look at me," he commanded. His brother's eyes tearfully met his. "There's no way Raph hates you. Raph gets mad at everybody. But what about yesterday when he carried your radio for you? He didn't have to do that, right?" Mikey slowly nodded. "And last night he wasn't mad, he was worried about you. Raph's always really loud when he's angry, right?" Mikey nodded again. "Was he loud last night?" The young turtle shook his head. "See? Then he couldn't have been angry. He just wanted to make sure you were ok. He's just not good at showing it."

Michelangelo sniffed loudly. "You really think so?" he said.

"I know so," Leo answered with a smile, finally prompting one out of his little brother as well. "Now let's go check on Donnie. He's probably so wrapped up in whatever he's working on that he doesn't even know what happened."

As Leo held out his hand for Mikey, he glanced around the lair. The sounds in their new home were not yet familiar to him, but he thought he had heard something more than ambient noise. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, however, he returned his attention to Mikey as the young turtle took his offered hand gladly. The two turtles headed toward their brother's new work space. Leo opened the door and walked in.

"Donnie?" he said.

Donatello, however, was lost in thought and didn't hear his siblings approaching. They advanced further into the room, coming up directly behind the distracted turtle and peering over his shoulder. On his desk were a bunch of detailed drawings depicting possible future inventions, including everything from simple shelving fixtures to giant algae pools they could harvest food from.

"Wow, Donnie," said Mikey, causing his older brother to practically jump out of his shell. "Are you really gonna make all this stuff?"

Donnie turned to his brothers in surprise, accidentally knocking some of his drawings to the floor in the process. "Mikey, Leo!" he said as he scrambled to pick up his designs, "What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Raph's gone missing," said Leo abruptly, "Sensei went to look for him. He told us to stay behind, and I'm supposed to look after you guys."

"What?" said Donnie, "Raph's missing? What happened?"

Leonardo shrugged. "We were watching a movie, but Mikey and I fell asleep. Raph must've left during the middle of it."

Donatello sighed as he restacked his papers neatly on his desk. "Why would he do that? He knows we're not supposed to wander off. I'll bet Sensei was really worried."

"He wasn't the only one," answered Leo, directing a brief glance toward Michelangelo who was still clinging to his hand.

Understanding dawning on him, Donnie instantly lightened his tone of voice. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. If any one can find him it's Master Splinter. I've been reading about rats, and their sense of smell and hearing is far beyond -"

But Donnie's voice was cut short as a loud crash echoed through the lair. The three turtles stiffened at the sudden noise. It sounded as if something had fallen and smacked hard against the floor.

"What was that?" said Mikey. His eyes were wide, and he was now clinging to Leo's entire arm as if it were his only lifeline.

"Maybe Master Splinter's back...?" said Donatello, sounding as if he were trying to convince not only his brothers but himself as well.

"Splinter's a _ninja_," said Leo, "Have you ever heard him make that much noise?" He winced as he felt his youngest brother's grip tighten even more. He quickly continued with feigned confidence, "I'm sure it's just Raph."

The eldest turtle began to peel Mikey off of him as his eyes began searching the surrounding storage until he found what he was looking for. Walking over to some rolled up cloth in the far corner, Leonardo began to unfurl it, gazing at the contents. While they were not yet old enough to train with them, Leo knew that Splinter kept practice weapons hidden away for when they were old enough to start training with them. He reached down and picked up a wooden sword.

"You two stay and wait in here. I'll go check out the other room," he said, facing his brothers. He was nervous, but he wouldn't let it show. His father had tasked him with protecting their family while he was gone, and that's what he was going to do.

Watching his oldest brother, Mikey's eyes were wide as he suppressed a whimper. Even so, he did his best to put on a brave face. "Be careful, Leo," he said as he reached over to grip Donnie's arm.

Steeling his nerves, Leo squared his shoulders and held the sword awkwardly out in front of him. He slowly made his way toward the common room, keeping his breathing steady as Sensei had taught him. As he approached the door, he sidled up next to it and slowly peeked his head around the corner, searching for the source of the noise. Not seeing anything out of place, he glanced back at his brothers and exchanged a quick nod with Donnie. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out into the adjoining room.

The lair was eerily quiet save for the lively beeps coming from the arcade machine. Looking around cautiously, he walked further into the room, eyes darting back and forth, concentrating on discovering anything unusual. Listening closely, he could hear a faint shuffling coming from the direction of their bedrooms.

The young turtle gulped nervously before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. With determination, he opened them once more and crept toward their sleeping quarters. When he reached the top of the stairs, he listened deeply as his father had taught him. The noise was coming from Raphael's room.

Leonardo's face briefly filled with relief before his features hardened once again. He couldn't afford to take any chances. Creeping toward the door, he reached out a stubby, three fingered hand and gently laid it on the handle. Steadying his breathing, he tightened the grip on his sword and threw the door open.

"Hyah!" he yelled as he barged into the room, brandishing the tip of the wooden sword wildly out in front of him.

"What the -! Leo!?"

There sitting straight up in his bed was Raphael, clearly startled by his brother's outburst. "Why are you pointing a sword at me? Where the heck did you get that thing anyway?" he asked as he swung out of bed with a scowl.

Leo's initial feelings of relief were quickly tossed aside. He lowered the sword and marched further into the room. "Where have you been?" he demanded, ignoring Raph's questions.

Raph crossed his arms as he glared at the older turtle. "None of your business."

His frown deepening, Leonardo bristled at his brother's nonchalance. "None of our -?"

"Raph! You're back!" The two older boys turned as Mikey came running into the room excitedly, a relieved looking Donnie following close behind him. "What -" But Mikey cut himself off as he halted abruptly. Remembering what happened the last time he had entered Raph's room without permission, he glanced back at the doorway, suddenly anxious.

"I thought I told you to wait for me," Leo said, glaring at the newcomers.

"We could hear the two of you yelling all the way from my lab," said Donnie, "We knew it was Raph."

The two turtles in question at least had the decency to look sheepish, though they continued directing scowls at one another.

Mikey squirmed. He timidly asked, "So, you ok?"

Seeing the worry on his youngest sibling's face, Raphael immediately felt guilty. He nodded. "I'm fine," he said gruffly, "I just went for a walk in the sewers and got lost, that's all."

"What were you doing out there anyway?" asked Donnie, "You know we're not allowed to wander off by ourselves."

Mikey stared at his brother in awe. "I can't believe you went out there all by yourself! On purpose!"

"Look, it's not that big of a deal," said Raph, though he began to fidget nervously under all the scrutiny.

"'Not that big of a deal'?" Leonardo practically yelled, "Do you have any idea how worried Sensei was? He's out there looking for you right now!" Raph's green eyes widened at the news. "And when he gets back, you're gonna be in big trouble." With that Leo turned on his heel and stomped out of the crowded bedroom.

"You shouldn't have run off," said Donatello with a shrug as he followed his older brother out the door.

Raphael pouted as he studied the nearby wall, not wanting to acknowledge that his brothers were right. But as Michelangelo also turned to leave the room, Raph glanced back and suddenly blurted out, "Hey."

His youngest brother paused and looked at him curiously. Just like the night before, Raph again seemed like he wanted to say something. At last he finally opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry," he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

Surprised, Mikey smiled, happy to find his brother apologizing to him as opposed to being upset at his intrusion. "It's ok," he said brightly, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"So..." began Raph slowly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He looked back up at his sibling. "You wanna try watching that movie again?"

Momentarily caught off guard by the question, Mikey stared at his brother, but the smile soon returned, and he let out a soft chuckle. "Nah. Wouldn't wanna bore you and cause you to run off again," he joked. Before he could make a different suggestion, however, his stomach growled loudly.

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Uh, how about lunch instead?" he asked.

Raph smirked as he walked up beside Mikey and threw his arm around his small shoulders. "Just so long as I don't have to try another of your weird experiments," he teased, tightening his grip and grasping his brother in a head lock. He quickly let go and began walking out the door.

"Aw, but Raph...!" Mikey protested with a smile as he raced after him.

The two arrived at the kitchen and grabbed some food from the cupboards. While eating, Raphael vividly reenacted his adventure in the sewer. Leo and Donnie joined them a short while later, both a bit skeptical of some of the livelier details involving things like waterfalls and cave-ins. As Raph began describing a rather harrowing encounter with a giant, turtle-eating alligator, however, Leo rolled his eyes. By the time his tale had come to an end, Mikey was sitting on the edge of his seat in wide eyed amazement.

"Did that really happen?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course," said Raph proudly, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips. He ignored the disbelieving snorts from his other siblings.

"Wow," said Mikey, "You're so brave! Do you think someday I could be as brave as you?"

"I would hope that the 'bravery' you wish to gain would be put to better use than the foolishness of disobeying your father."

Raphael instantly froze, not wanting to turn around and face the owner of the commanding voice. He'd disobeyed Master Splinter enough times to know what was coming next.

"Sensei!" cried Leo happily.

"Look! Raph's back!" said Mikey with a grin as he patted his fearful brother on his shell.

"I can see that," Splinter said flatly, "Raphael, I will see you in the dojo. Now."

The guilty turtle turned on his stool to face his father. "Hai, Sensei," he muttered as the ninja master brusquely left the kitchen. He slid off of his seat and followed his sensei into the next room. Leo and Donnie merely smirked at him - he could practically hear their "I told you sos" - but Mikey whispered a quick, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Raph mumbled back. The young turtle sighed and, making every attempt to not look as nervous as he felt, shuffled toward the dojo to discover his fate.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the feedback and kind words so far! Last part should be out sometime next week. And as always, critics and grammar nazis appreciated!


	5. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

**Chapter 5: Sleep in Heavenly Peace**

When father and son had walked far enough into the dojo, Master Splinter turned to face Raphael, his countenance grim. The young turtle was staring at his feet, but noticing his father had stopped, he obediantly halted as well. He raised his head to look at his sensei.

"Why did you leave the lair when I have time and again given you specific instructions to not wander off alone?" Splinter demanded.

Raph's eyes again roamed elsewhere. "I just wanted to take a little walk."

The rat master's eyes narrowed as he struck the floor with his stick, causing his son to jump, regaining his gaze.

"That is not a good excuse!" he said, his booming voice causing Raphael to flinch. "Especially in these new sewers which are unfamiliar to you! What would you have done if you had not been able to find your way back? You could have been lost out there for much longer than just a few hours!"

Upon hearing how angry his father was, Raph began lightly trembling. He unconciously began retracting his head into his shell until his chin touched the upper lip of his plastron.

Splinter sighed deeply, seeing his son's distress. "Your brothers and I were very worried about you," he said, lowering his voice.

"Sorry." While the apology had been barely above a whisper, the young turtle's father could sense the sincerity in it.

"You are forgiven, my son," said Splinter gently, "But disobedience such as this cannot simply go unpunished. For the next week, you will - "

The ninja master stopped mid sentence as his ears suddenly perked up. Pulling his head back out of his shell, Raph listened curiously. It didn't take long for him to hear Michelangelo's excited voice coming toward them. The young turtle suddenly burst into the room, clutching something tightly in his arms, Leo and Donnie following close behind him.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" he shouted excitedly, "Look!" Mikey stopped in front of his father and brother and stretched out his arms. In his hands was a stuffed brown bear with a white belly and mouth. A somewhat shabby looking red bow was perched on his head, but the bear itself appeared to be brand new.

"Where did you get that?" asked Splinter as he leaned down to examine the toy, his right hand stroking his short, thin beard thoughtfully.

"I found it on my bed," the young turtle replied.

Leo looked at his father curiously. "You mean it's not from you?" he said.

Mikey's eyes grew with excitement. "It's from Santa!" he gasped.

Donnie sighed. "Mikey, we've been over this, Santa's not real."

"But if it's not from Sensei, then who's it from?" asked Leo.

"If it's not from any of us, then it must be from Santa."

As the words left his mouth, Raphael found four shocked sets of eyes simultaneously shift in his direction. The young turtle folded his arms and did his best not to squirm under the sudden attention. Fortunately for him, Michelangelo was quick to break the silence.

"See? I told you it was from Santa! Even Raph says so!" said Mikey gleefully as he hugged the bear close.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Donnie, "We've never gotten anything from Santa before. And why would he only bring something for you?"

Studying his sons thoughtfully, Master Splinter spoke up at last, "I believe Santa Claus only gives gifts to those who truly need them."

The turtles looked up at their father in surprise. They had never been able to wrestle a straight answer from him about whether Santa was real or not. Usually the rat master would respond to their inquiries with even more questions, leaving them more confused than before they began interrogating him. But now Splinter had all but admitted to the jolly man's existence.

"But... why would Mikey need a stuffed bear?" said Leo, breaking the silence.

"Perhaps it is not simply a bear, but a protector and a companion for when your brother feels most vulnerable," said Splinter with a gentle smile.

"Oh!" said Donatello, "You think the bear is to help with his nightmares!"

Mikey's face lit up upon hearing this. "Wow!" He held the bear even closer to his chest, but his face suddenly fell. "Oh no! He wasn't supposed to come 'til tonight! I didn't leave him any snacks or a drink or anything! Not even a carrot for his reindeer!" he moaned.

"Do not fret, Michelangelo. I am sure there is still something we can do to thank him." Master Splinter walked up to his youngest son, and, placing a hand on his shoulder, began leading him out of the dojo.

"Raphael," he said as he turned back briefly.

Disappointed his disobedience had not been forgotten in the fuss, Raph gulped as he awaited his punishment.

When Splinter was sure he had his son's attention, he continued. "You will join me in my meditation all this week," he said.

Having expected far worse, Raphael was caught slightly off guard. But he quickly replied, "Hai, Sensei!" when he noticed his father's gaze still upon him. With a nod, Splinter turned back around to lead Michelangelo out of the room. Mikey's cheery voice followed him down the hall.

"What should I name him? Ooh! I know! How about Mr. Claws! Get it? Because bears have claws, and it's from Santa Claus...!"

Once their father was out of earshot, Leonardo looked at Raph with disbelief. "Is that it? That's your punishment?"

Raph smirked as he brushed past his remaining brothers, a loud yawn escaping from his mouth. "Looks like it," he said as he headed toward his room, intent on finally getting the nap he'd never even had the chance to start. While all but Leo were far too young and excitable to find sitting still for a couple of hours anything but unbearable, Raph was aware that yet again he'd gotten off easy.

To not run off by themselves was Splinter's number one rule, usually resulting in additional chores and loss of television as well as meditation. This was in response to a time about two years ago when Michelangelo had gotten lost and had been missing for practically a full day. Their father had been almost as panicked and scared as the young turtle himself. Feeling his harrowing day had been punishment enough, Mikey too had avoided Sensei's wrath, but from that day forth the turtles could barely step foot outside their home without fear of the consequences.

But right now Raph was simply too tired to wonder about his good fortune. He pushed open the door to his room, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Plopping himself down on his new bed, it didn't take long for his breathing to slow, his tired body finally getting the rest it had been longing for all day.

When Raphael awoke about two hours later, he lazily wandered into the common room. There in the middle of the floor sat Mikey with an array of action figures lined up in front of Mr. Claws. With a smile, Raph hopped down next to his brother and, grabbing an action figure, began interrupting whatever story Mikey had been trying to tell. The young turtle simply grinned, however, going along with the sudden plot twist as if he'd expected it all along.

The two played together happily until Master Splinter at last called them all for dinner. Their stomachs rumbling, the two boys immediately jumped up, Mikey being sure to snatch his bear and take it with him.

When dinner was over, Mikey suggested another Christmas movie - "You know, that one with the singing and the puppets that look like animals?" It was Christmas Eve, after all, a time to spend with family. So the whole family sat down to enjoy the boys' favorite version of "A Christmas Carol".

As the songs would play, Mikey would sing along at the top of his little lungs. Halfway through one of them, he glanced at Raph. Noticing his brother was watching him, Raphael returned the look with a smirk, rolling his eyes. From that point on, it seemed that Mikey sang with just a little more gusto than usual.

When the movie was finally completed, Splinter suggested they all make their way to the dojo to play some games. The boys agreed enthusiastically, and they all raced off to the dojo, laughing as they pushed and shoved one another in an attempt to reach the room first. They began by playing Turtle, Turtle, Rat - Mikey's personal rendition of Duck, Duck, Goose - before it devolved into an all out wrestling match. The young turtles gleefully cried out as they attempted to tackle their father who defended himself by tickling their stubby feet.

After a while, however, they all began to tire, and Splinter finally announced that it was time for bed. He led the turtles to their rooms, and this time Mikey showed no apprehension. The young turtle quickly raced to his room, clutching Mr. Claws close to him.

As Raphael went to enter his own room, however, Master Splinter stopped him. Raph turned to him as the rat positioned himself in such a way so that his back was to his other sons. This way, only the red banded turtle could see the small, folded slip of paper he pulled from inside his robe. He quietly handed it to the young turtle who took it curiously.

"I believe that this is for you," he said with a knowing smile.

As Splinter left to begin tucking his sons in for the night, Raphael looked at the piece of paper, puzzled. Turning it over, his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly darted into his room and shut the door behind him. Climbing into bed, he again studied the word written on it, for there in Michelangelo's inexperienced handwriting was simply "SANTA".

Glancing at his door, Raph hurriedly unfolded the paper and silently began reading the note.

"DEAR SANTA,

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MR. CLAWS! I REALLY LOVE HIM! I KNOW HE WILL KEEP ME SAFE FROM BAD STUFF. I HOPE I CAN GROW UP BRAVE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER RAPH. YOU SHOULD GET HIM AND LEO AND DONNIE SOMETHING NEXT YEAR BECAUSE THEY ARE THE BEST BROS A TURTLE COULD HAVE. MAYBE SOME SCIENCEY STUFF FOR DONNIE AND A NEW SPACE HEROES TAPE FOR LEO AND A DRUM SET FOR RAPH. I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE.

THANKS!

MIKEY

P.S. I PROMISE TO LEAVE TWO HELPINGS OF SNACKS NEXT YEAR!

P.P.S. A TIRE SWING WOULD BE NICE TOO."

Raph sat quietly as he scanned the note again. It was clear by the spelling that Master Splinter had helped his brother write it, but the message itself was all Mikey.

"Would 'Santa' like to be tucked in?"

Raphael jumped as Splinter's voice came from the doorway. He hastily refolded the note and hid it under his pillow as his sensei entered the room, closing the door behind him. As the ninja master calmly sat on the edge of his bed, a look of amusement in his eyes, the young turtle's face grew a few shades darker.

"Raphael, where did you find the bear?"

Raph wanted to protest, deny that he had anything to do with it, but he knew that he'd been caught. He also knew that a lie would upset his father just as much as the truth, so there was no reason to hide it. He timidly looked up at Splinter.

"...I found it on the surface," he mumbled. When he saw his father's eyes widen, the young turtle quickly pressed on, "I wasn't up there long! I peeked up through drains and stuff, looking for some kinda stuffed animal. Ya know, 'cause I thought if Mikey had one, maybe he wouldn't get so scared." Splinter's face softened again.

"But then I saw Santa with a bell and some presents on the ground. He was saying that they were for the poor, so I thought it'd be ok if I took one." A look of panic briefly crossed Raph's face. "He didn't see me, I swear! I grabbed it, found a bow in a nearby alley, and came right back!" At that, he looked away, pouting, and added, "I did get a little lost, though."

With a soft sigh, Master Splinter shook his head and placed a comforting paw on Raphael's shoulder. "My son, your desire to help Michelangelo is admirable, but you know it is dangerous to wander off on your own. Next time you wish to find a present for any of your brothers, all you need to do is ask. I would be honored to assist you." The young turtle nodded solemnly.

Splinter smiled gently. "Good. Now, it is time for you to get some rest."

The ninja master stood as Raph snuggled under his covers and removed his mask, setting on the makeshift nightstand next to his toy drum.

"Good night, my son," said Splinter as he pulled the blanket up underneath the boy's chin. He walked back to the doorway and turned, giving his son a calm smile before shutting off the light. "Merry Christmas."

When his father had closed the door, Raphael reached back under his pillow, feeling around for Michelangelo's thank you note. Smoothing it out carefully, he quietly placed it underneath his drum for safe keeping. He then slid back down and curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. As he closed his eyes, a content smile on his face, he could just barely make out a soft melody coming from Mikey's radio across the hall.

"...sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it - please let me know what you think. I've never written 6 year olds before, or a prominent father figure, come to think of it, so I'd love feedback on that. As always, critics and grammar nazis appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
